Noelle Silva
Noelle Silva (ノエル シルヴァ Noeru Shiruva): is the main protagonist and the "Narrator" of Pierrot Pretty Cure, she is the character and parallel version of “'Black Clover'”. Noelle's alter ego is Cure Gremory (キュア グレモリー Kyua Guremorī), Noelle’s main color is Pink and was a Summoner-type Exorcist-Pretty Cure and represented by Psychology. Noelle used a grimoire called "Undine's Book". She got later the Cervantes' Rifle as a second weapon. Her catchphrases are "Now fall into the endless sleep without dreams!" (落ちろ! 夢のない眠りの中へ! ﻿Ochiro! Yume no nai nemuri no naka e!), and "Want to see death up close?" (死を間近で見たいですか？Shi o madjika de mitaidesu ka?) when threaten or give the coup de grace to her opponents. Disclaimer: These drawings on this crossover character are made come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Appearance: In her civilian form, Noelle is half-Brazilian from her latino father with a Portuguese ancestry, and half-French from her mother. She had pink eyes and silver pigtails-like hair, bangs over her forehead. Noelle wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. Noelle wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer, with a backless design with sleeves attached at the back that extend slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuffs, and a pair of Silva emblem pins attached to it around her collarbone area, along with frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to Noelle's knees. Her blazer extends up to Noelle's neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. Noelle wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners. Noelle wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals. Noelle is occasionally seen wearing a black squad robe which looks like a hooded mantle with gold trimming and a gold-colored button to hold it together at the right-hand side. In Alumbrados Military School, Noelle wearing a Spanish military-style uniform red color with a belt along with a tissue around of her height, and red pants. She also wears long leather boots, and a red felt hat on her head. As Cure Gremory, she had a more girlish appearance, her silver pigtails turned into two long pink-colored pigtails along with two buns, small golden horns on her head, and two long locks of white hair on each side. Cure Gremory had long pointy ears when transforming. Cure Gremory wears a pink-colored Spanish dress with a short skirt made of silk with two long wings-like tissues spread in half, and wore two pink shoes. She had a small white scarf attached to the neck. She keeps her brown leather belt that supports her pouch. Noted that when Noelle was still a child, she can grow when she turns into Cure Gremory until the age of 15 years. As the series progresses as in episode 24, Noelle is lost her right eye as well her left arm to her defeat inflicted by Misuzu, and since she wears a black eyepatch covering her lost right eye. With her second curse revealed, she had a new demonic eye with a red iris and black sclera to replace her lost right eye. Noelle got a new demon arm that will gradually turn black to replace her amputated left arm. In addition, Noelle now has red scaly tentacles in the kidneys. In episode 20, for breaking her taboo as an Exorcist-Precure after involving on the humanity fate when returned her civilian form, Noelle keeps permenly her small golden horns on her head and long pointy ears from her Exorcist-Precure form. Moreover to have Demon blood flowed in her veins, Noelle became a Half-Demon in permanently. According to Noelle for having Demon blood permanently, she continued to be an Exorcist-Precure even after breaking her curse. For Demons and Half-Demons can become Exorcist-Precures without having the Cursed Child status. In her Daemonun Form, she appears as a demon woman with the crown of a duchess tied around the waist, and riding a camel-like zombie and demon. Into her Bride Mode, her appearence is similar of Cure Gremory, but in white version that wear a bride robe and added with devil wings. Personality: Prior of her memory loss seven years ago, Noelle had a typical Shoujo personality for being carring, very endearing and loyal to her friends and family. But after being hit by a Mental Curse by coming into contact with a Demon who have destroyed her home village, Noelle losing all of her memories, become now unable to remember the same tragedy, nor even her childhood friends and family. Since then after becoming an Exorcist-Precure and having her memory loss, Noelle's personality has been emotionally alternated, which makes her grew to be cold, distant and cynical that she is socially awkward with other people and had difficult to get closer to them for living her seven years of wandering and isolation from human society who afraid from her condition as a Cursed One. While battling against enemies or she faced in hardship, Noelle shown to be very stoic who is sometimes brutal and ruthless with enemies, and will even kill them if necessary. Basically despite her coldness, Noelle is still kind-hearted and generous that she even be willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of others she cares. As Noelle gets to know furthermore isolated people such as Asta, she is revealed to be sensitive despite her social awkwardness, which often stirs her protective side and deep attachment to Asta due from his isolation from human society. During social interactions with people around her, she may become anxious and suspicious, seeking to hiding or flee for fear of being hurted again as she has lived through the hatred, fear and hostility from people around her. It happens sometimes when people try to interact, Noelle shown to be verbally aggresive to leave her alone. Sometimes her lack of tact leads to unwittingly hurting others and making them crying. She is however quick to recognize her mistakes and is also very attentive to others. Despite having gradually regain her lost memories, Noelle remains mature, stoic and smarter, is quite calm during fighting or facing hardship. She's however becoming more human, less cynical and cold-hearted. History: Seven Years Ago: Born of a Brazilian father with a Portuguese ancestry and Acier Silva, a French woman, Noelle was raised in Spain as a youngest daughter of the Silva family, and live in a manor from a small village. Like all the other members of the Silva family, Noelle is a victim of the curse of the first ancestor of the Silvamillion family. As her parents are often away from home in order to find a way to release the curse hanging over them, the oldest of the siblings, Nozel, has to take care of his younger brother and sisters. She had met Yona in a lake for the first time. As Yona dislike the color of her red hair that is subject to the ridicule from children, Noelle admires, however, Yona's red hair, which will eventually befriend. Subsequently, Noelle made other friends including Soo-won, Hak and Yona's other friends, they living happily with their families and friends. However with a Demon destroying the village and her parents and childhood friends went missing during an attack, Noelle's older siblings, Nozel, Nebra and Solid, protect Noelle unconscious after be affected by a Psychological Curse through physical contact with a Demon. But they're however missing during an attack that leaving them into an unknown fate. Becoming Cure Gremory: TBA Wandering and Ostracization From Human Society: Because of her condition as a Cursed One and as well a cursed Silva, people quickly became afraid of Noelle and hunted her through various villages. For having intervened with normal humans as an Exorcist-Precure to fighting against Demons, Noelle causes misfortune to her surroundings that explain her ostracization by human society, even being wrongly accused of practicing witchcraft to be a descendant of witches. For having broken her taboo for the first time, Noelle discovers then that her veins became black she deduced she became a Half-Demon forever. As she grew to isolation of human society and wandering, Noelle become much colder, distant and cynical, swearing to kill all the demons to the last. Moreover, Noelle must never to turn into an Exorcist-Precure in human presence, because to speak about the existence of Exorcist-Precures and using powers to intervened with mankind's fate could breaking her taboo. In order to survive, Noelle has no choice but to fight and kill all those who betray her or to be involved in her battles against Demons. It was at the age of 15 that Noelle was continually pursued by troops of soldiers of the Inquisition Militia for six months, and later dire wolves before Yami Sukehiro and Vanessa Enoteca rescued her. Noelle is initially cold and mistrustful of Yami and Vanessa, and the remaining Black Bull squad. When Grey tries to interact with Noelle, she scares Grey away, because she feels no trust in them. But Yami shown to be patient with Noelle despite her aggresivity and coldness. She accepts however the group since they were aware about the existence of Exorcist-Precures. The guard of the Inquisition Militia lead by Veronica Borowczyk suddenly surrounded them, so Veronica said that the Black Bull squad were Cursed Children. Yuno suddenly appears before them, who offers to Noelle for joining the Pandemonium to protecting demons and Cursed Children. After Noelle refusing his offer, Yuno targeting one of the inquisitor soldiers to form a Sinner in order to attacking, the Black Bull squad are not affected to the Sinner's spell since only the Cursed Children are not affected by the spell used by the Sinner. Noelle use her Daemon Tableatas and an Exorcist Token to transforming into an Exorcist-Precure and eliminated the Sinner that forced Yuno to retreat. Bitter Reunion: TBA The Curse of the Silva: TBA Epilogue: TBA Relationships: Silva Family: Unammed father: Noelle's father. Acier Silva: Noelle's mother. Nozel Silva: Noelle's elder brother. Nebra Silva: Noelle's older sister. Solid Silva: Noelle's second older brother. Vermillion Family: Mimosa Vermillion: Noelle's cousin and love rival. She and Mimosa have known each other since childhood, until a demon attack and losing their contact. 7 years later, the two cousins meet again, but Noelle will not recognize Mimosa because of her memory loss, and due of their love towards Asta, they begins their tense relationship since. Mimosa holds a jealousy for Noelle however upon Noelle saving her from a Sinner and seeing her genuine love for Asta and compassion for herself, Mimosa comes to be at peace with Noelle, but swear she come to take revenge once she got freed from her curse. Kirsh Vermillion: Noelle's older cousin and Mimosa's older brother. Unammed maternal aunt: Unammed uncle: Best Friend: Yona: She was Noelle's best friend during childhood until a demon destroyed their home village which made them lose their contact for 7 years. After the assassination attempt on Yona after losing her title of commander of the Inquisition Militia, Noelle came to save her and foil the assassination attempt. But despite being reunited together, Noelle will not recognize Yona because of the loss of her memories and current coldness, and their relationship becomes tense and conflictual. In Episode 14 when Yona tries to make Noelle remember her lost friendship with her, only Noelle rejects Yona due her lack of tact that leads Yona to gone in a rampage as Cure Zagan took control over her and tries to strangle Noelle before fleeing. Noelle however managed to stop before Yona rages completely saying that Noelle can be lost her memory, but that does not prevent to be friend with her. In episode 27, when Yona loses control again and attacks everyone, Noelle attacks in order to bring Yona back to normal while saying they are friends, a vision of her memory shown how Yona first met Noelle as children who quickly befriended together. While Yona is fighting the darkness, and managed to merged with Cure Zagan to becoming a single person. Yona then defeats the Horror Sinner. Realizing that she had some part of her memory back from her first encounter with Yona as a child, Noelle reconciles with her and their friendship grows stronger. Love Interest: Asta: She had met him after rescuing from inquisitor soldiers. Initially due of Asta's interactions issues and Noelle's social awkwardness, they were very distant from each other. However after being rescued by Noelle as an Exorcist-Precure, he accepted her very quickly and their relationship grew stronger. Noelle seems to deeply caring towards Asta and ready to risk her life to save him when he got troubles, because Asta reminds her a lot due his isolation from human society. She harbors strong romantic feelings for Asta, though she is reluctant to express it but admits that in episode 38. Friends: Yami Sukehiro: Her first meeting with Yami leaves place where Noelle is abrupt, even slightly uncomfortable towards Yami even after being saved from dire wolves. Although their relationship is badly started, Noelle and Yami will quickly become friends and eventually become companions after Noelle is part of the Black Bulls. Kahono: Her friend and classmate in Alumbrados Military School. Transformations: Cure Gremory (キュア グレモリー Kyua Guremorī): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Noelle. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she holds and watching her Daemon Tableatas that reflects the image of Noelle herself, she says of “Pretty Cure, Modo Exorcista!” (プリキュア, モド エクソシスタ! Purikyua, Modo Ekusoshisuta!) and putting her Exorcist Token in the frame of her Daemon Tabletas. At first, . She then does a short dance with water flow before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Gremory. Bride Mode Bride Mode (ブライド モード Buraido Mōdo): Her upgraped form when the group using the Reconquista Paletta, her Cure outfit disappears and replaced by the white version of Cure Gremory's apparence but look like as a bride, and then the demon wings appears on her back. Attacks: As Cure Gremory Disparo de Agua (ディスパロ デ アグア Disuparo de Agua, lit. "Water Shot" in Spanish) - Her first main attack. She gathered the water flow in her right arm loaded and position like a rifle while aimed to the target, then a blue circle appears through her two fingertips in the form of a rifle. She releasing it white energy blast towards her target which provoked a water explosion. However, this ultimate double-edged attack inflicts a terrible backlash on the user as the strength of the Disparo de Agua is difficult to control. When she exceeds the resistance of the Undine's Book, it suffers significant damage. As a result, she will be entitled to only one shot to use, because the second shot, the Undine's Book began to suffer the damage inflicted, and that the third shot, the Undine's Book will explode and permanently lose the use of it. Matador de Toros (マタドール デ トロス Matadōru de Torosu, lit. "Killer of Bulls" in Spanish) - To perform the attack, she must to have the Cervantes' Rifle. At first, the Cervantes' Rifle take form of a bull that allowed Cure Gremory to riding on him and hold the horns, then rushed towards the main target before turning to back of the target and returning to his rifle form. Then the Cervantes' Rifle reload to full power and Cure Gremory pulls both handlebars to fire the target and cause a blood red explosion. Group Attacks Nueva Reconquista (ヌエバ レコンキスタ Nueba Rrekonkisuta, lit. "New Reconquest" in Spanish) - A group attack in Bride Mode after using the Reconquista Paleta, but to perform it they must to have their Espada Bouquets. Curse: Mental Curse - Amnesia: After being contacted with the demon who destroyed her native village, Noelle loses her memories when she wakes her up, making her unable to remember the same tragedy, nor even her childhood friends and family. Due of her memory loss, Noelle's personality is emotionally alternated. As Noelle gradually regains some parts of her memory with some nostalgia and familiar times, her Mental Curse broke slowly. After Noelle broke her first curse by completely recovering her memory, a second curse was constantly revealed to which Noelle couldn't escape her imminent fate. Demonic Curse - Progressive transformation into a Demon: Unlike the majority of curses, this curse is not transmitted to the physical contact of a Demon but comes from the first ancestor of the Silvamillion, who was cursed by the oppressed witches during the Spanish inquisition. When a member of the Silva family uses their evil powers, they gradually lose 10% of humanity with each use, and gradually transform into Demons, until their complete form and their original personality disappear. As long as the curse has not always been lifted, it will pass down through descendants each generation. Members of the Vermillion family are also victims of the same curse, including Mimosa Vermillion. Statics: Attack: 6 / 10 - Defense: 5 / 10 - Speed: 6 / 10 - Stamina: 5 / 10 - Agility: 9 / 10 - Technique: 9 / 10 - Intelligence: 10 / 10 - Pretty thoughtful and do not go overboard. Strategy: 9 / 10 - Her strategies are often effective and useful in needs. Teamwork: 5 /10 - Passion: 8 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: To be the most respected noble in the world and lead a life of luxury and idleness. Goal(s): To recover her lost memory. Find her missing family for 7 years. To break the curse that hangs over the Silva and Vermilion famillies. To eliminate all the Demons until the last one. Like(s): Sweet things and cute things. Yona (her best friend since childhood). Dislike(s): Low-ranked people. The lack of respect. Ingratitude to her. Habit(s): Being slighty odious towards people, but remains socially awkward. Hobbies: Practice and train the Water Magic. Read the manga "Ceres, Celestial Legend". Fear(s): Committing mistakes and failures. Quotes: "As an Exorcist-Precure, I had the opportunity to fight against evil spells hanging over us. Even though I would end up being ostracized and persecuted by the rest of humanity as if I'm only a Demon." "Victory has a high price to pay, because it requires great sacrifices to achieve it." "Demons may be enemies, but... A Demon like me can battle against other Demons!" "We the Exorcist-Precures, we're made to purify and defeat evil Demons." Etymology: Noelle '''(ノエル) - This is a French name which is a feminine form of the name Noel meaning "Christmas" in French itself is derived, via Old French, from Latin "Domini" meaning "Birthday of the Lord". Noelle is a name usually given the day of Christmas, day before, or day after. '''Silva (シルヴァ) - This surname is derived from "Silver", which explains where the color of silver hair came from. Also derived from the Latin word, meaning "Forest" or "Woodland'. Cure Gremory (キュア グレモリー) - Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Gremory is a strong Hell Duke that governs twenty-six legions of demons. Telling all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens. Gremory is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around the waist, and riding a camel. According to ancient Demon language, Gremory meaning "Grey Memory" that come also a portmanteau that explain about Noelle's memory loss. Songs: Noelle's voice actor, Kana Yuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Chiwa Saito who voiced Yona, Saori Hayami who voices Misuzu Sonokata, Megumi Han who voices Benio Adashino. Singles: * Broken Memories * Silver Wing Duets: * Eternal Flowers (Along with Kana Yuki, Chiwa Saito, Saori Hayami and Megumi Han). Trivia: * According to the author of her original manga and anime "Black Clover", her birthday is on November 15th, making her Scorpio. * In English dub, Jill Harris voiced also Naho Takamiya from Orange who appeared also in TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure. * Although she was a typical but more complex Shoujo heroine in the Pretty Cure universe, Noelle is initially more cold-hearted, distant and cynical but is socially awkward with other people because of her memory loss and isolation from human society due of her condition as a Cursed Child. Futhermore, Noelle is more mature, stoic and smarter (which is very different of the typical pink-themed lead Cures). She's however care about of Asta after rescued him from inquisitor soldiers, Noelle's doing the best to support him. Noelle had also girlish pigtails-like hair that is a typical example of a Shoujo protagonist. * Noelle is the thrid lead Cure to be an anti-heroine, the first is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet and the second is Tokaku Azuma. * Noelle is the first to becoming a Cure during childhood, the second is Yona. * Cure Gremory is the first non-blue Cure to control water. * Cure Gremory shares her name with Rias Gremory from High School DxD. * Due to her father being Brazilian with a Portuguese ancestry and her mother and maternal aunt being French, Noelle and her older siblings were Latino European. But they were born and raised in Spain. * In Pierrot Pretty Cure, it was revealed Noelle has fondness on churros accompanied by a thick hot chocolate which is a Spanish specialty. Which due her fondness for sweetness. * Noelle's demon appearance during gradual transformation due from her Demonic Curse is very similar to the Rinkaku ghoul form in Tokyo Ghoul, another popular anime produced by Studio Pierrot. * In Pierrot Pretty Cure, it is implied that Noelle suffers from Hedgehog's dilemma, as she often run away for fear of being hurt, preferred to keep some distance with her loved ones for fear of suffering too much from these relationships. * Noelle was the second to be bad at singing after Mana Aida of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. * The Parallel Noelle shares some similarities and differences with the Original Noelle from "Black Clover" in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * The Parallel Noelle whose her mother, Acier Silva, is still alive unlike to her Original counterpart whose mother died after giving birth to her. * The Parallel Noelle have a more harmonious relationship with her family, unlike her Original counterpart. * Both Parallel and Original Noelles were the worst singers. * Both Parallel and Original Noelles using water magic. * Unlike the Original Noelle, the Parallel Noelle have a more typical but complexe Shoujo personality and drastically different. * Only the Parallel Noelle become a Half-Demon for breaking her taboo as an Exorrcist-Precure. * Noelle shares some similarities with Seth of "Radiant" in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * Both Seth and Noelle possessed small horns on heads, but Noelle have also long pointy ears as a result for breaking her taboo as an Exorcist-Precure after involving on the humanity fate when returned her civilian form. * Seth and Noelle have nicknames for horns on their heads. * While Seth want to become a Sorcerer to defeat all Nemesis and destroy the Radiant, Noelle want to become an Exorcist-Precure to defeat all Demons and destroy the Original Sin. * Both Seth and Noelle are ostracized and persecuted by the rest of human society for their curses and status, Seth for being an Infected and Noelle for being a Cursed Child. * Both Seth and Noelle are affected by curses through physical contact with respectively a Nemesis and a Demon. Gallery: Chara Profile: Noelle Silva aka Cure Gremory.png|Noelle Silva / Cure Gremory (Black Clover) Noelle Silva.jpg|Noelle Silva (Civilian form) Cure Gremory.png|Cure Gremory Noelle Silva (Demon form).png|Noelle Silva (Demon form) School Uniform: TBA Bride Mode: Cure Gremory in her Bride Mode.png|Cure Gremory (Bride Mode) Other Pictures: Asta and Noelle.jpg|Asta and Noelle Noelle.jpg|Noelle Silva Noelle's training.jpg|Noelle's training Noelle after training.jpg|Noelle after training Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Characters